A Journalist's Dream Story Comes True
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: A girl has dreamed of meeting Lilly for years, now she is doing a story on the squad. L/S? Of course it is.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Team

Title: A Journalist's Dream Story Comes True

Summary: A reporter finally gets her big shot, her dream. She has always wanted a one on one interview with the members of the cold case squad of Philly Homicide. She finds out some facts, clears up some fiction and learns some secrets. Does it hint at already made L/S relationship? Of course it doesn't, there is one and it says there is.

Disclaimer: I don't own them…never will. But I would love to meet them and say hi sometime.

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Team**

_Early meeting at the Philadelphia Chronicle. Trent Sams is handing out the team assignments for the day or week, depending upon the column they write. Everyone has been given their assignments except for Trina Collins. "Trina, today you get to go to Philly Homicide. Start your interviews today or tomorrow and I want your story on my desk by Friday morning. We will print the article next Monday morning."_

"_Thank you sir. How did you get them to agree?"_

"_The Commissioner agreed, their boss is laying it on them as we speak. I hear they will not be happy, especially Detective Rush. You may not get an interview with her at all. Good luck Trina."_

"_Thank you sir."_

The Cold Case squad looks up as the Boss comes out of his office. "I need everyone in my office now please."

The all start looking around, then all eyes fall on Scotty Valens. "Hey it's not me this time. Maybe it's Lil."

Kat looked over at their partner Lilly Rush. "Oh right, like she ever does anything wrong. Well anymore." They all laughed and walked into Stillman's office.

The team walked into their boss' office expecting to get fussed at, yelled at or at least another case so they could avoid paperwork. It had been piling up and they all hated days of paperwork. "To ease your minds, no one is in trouble. We don't have a new case either. I called everyone in here to tell you we are going to be interviewed. A young woman at the Chronicle has been trying to get an okay to do a story on this team for over a year now. The commissioner finally said okay to it yesterday, so we will cooperate with it."

Lilly shook her head. "No Boss, really I don't think we should do this."

Nick turned around. "Why Rush?"

"Reporters dig into your personal life, I don't want that."

Nick laughed. "Talking about your personal life would put her to sleep, I would avoid that subject Rush."

He expected to get kicked by her or something thrown at him by her. But instead Scotty smacked him on the head. "Lay off my partner Nick."

Kat laughed. "You letting a man defend you Lil?"

Lilly shrugged. "Well Nick is right, my personal life is boring. I guess we won't go there. So Boss, when do we meet this reporter?"

His phone rang. "Stillman. Show her to my office please." He hung up. "You get to meet her right now."

An officer opened the door and a petite woman walked in. They all smiled but thought she looked like she could be 18 years old. "Lieutenant Stillman, I'm Trina Collins from the Chronicle. I am going to start interviews tomorrow and finish the day after. That way I can do three per day."

"Three interview per day? There are only five on the team."

"I need to interview you too sir, after all you are the commanding officer of the squad."

"Well okay. Let me introduce you to everyone." So they started closest to them. "This is Will Jeffries, he has been in homicide the longest." They shook hands. "This is Kat Miller, she has been with us almost three years now." And as they went through she shook hands with everyone of them. "This is Nick Vera, he is next in line to Will over there. This is Scotty Valens, he joined us a little more than five years ago when Lilly's partner transferred out. And this is…."

She cut in when she shook Lilly's hand. "Oh my Detective Lilly Rush, you are so my idol." She laughed and sounded nervous. "I cannot believe I am shaking the hand of one of the greatest women in Philly, you are an icon. You are the woman that helped me live my dream. I read about you joining homicide when I was in high school and then I decided that I could do anything I wanted."

Lilly smiled and the others just stood there watching the exchange. "Thank you Trina."

Stillman cut into her hero praise. "So in what order do you want to do the interviews?"

"Well I will start tomorrow morning, I just got the assignment today. I need to make up a list of questions and things like that. I will interview you first thing in the morning, then Detectives Jeffries and Vera tomorrow also. Then on Wednesday I will start with Detective Rush, then Valens and Miller."

"Sounds good, we will see you back here at 8:00 tomorrow morning then?"

"Yes Lieutenant Stillman, I will see you at 8:00."

"Call me Boss, that is what they call me around here."

She giggled. "Oh thank you Boss."

"I'll get an officer to walk you down."

Lilly stepped away from the cabinet. "I'll walk her out Boss."

The girl looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "Oh Detective Rush, I am sure you are way too busy for that. I don't want to be any trouble."

Lilly smiled at the young woman. "No trouble at all, I'll walk you down. And please call me Lilly."

"Oh no I couldn't, that is just not respectful of your position."

Lilly and Trina walked out and Nick laughed. "Lil's head won't be able to fit in the building by next week."

Scotty started out of the door. "You think she was slobbering all over Lil, you should see my three year old nephew. He has pictures of her all over his dresser and shows his preschool friends the picture of her keeps in his backpack. Calls her our girl."

Will looked over at him. "She knows your nephew well then?"

"Oh yes, he calls her Aunt Lilly but the boy is in love. We hang out a lot and sometimes she hangs out with my sister-in-law." He saw the smile on Nick's face. "Get your head out of the gutter it seems to be lodged in. I am not sleeping with my partner, she is my best friend that's all.

Nick laughed. "If you say so man. You are so stuck on your partner it's not even close to funny."

"I'm not stuck on my partner, and don't let her hear you say something like that either. All I am saying is that Lil is deserving of any praise she gets. First woman in homicide, started this unit on her own, she works hard and she is dedicated. That's all I'm saying man." Scotty left the office.

Kat looked at the guys. "You do know that the street with them goes both ways right? This past Saturday I had lunch with Lil at the mall and it was more like the praises of Scotty time. He's so dedicated, good at what he does, has come along way from the first time she met him and on and on and on."

Stillman laughed. "He makes her feel good about herself, until Nick opens his mouth. And she keeps him in line, focused and out of trouble. I say leave it alone, like he said they aren't sleeping together. I keep watching them and I would know the signs. Now don't we all have some paperwork to do?" They all groaned loudly but went back to work.

On the way down Lilly and Trina were talking. Lilly was trying to get to know her before the interview. "So Trina, what made you want to be a journalist? Is that what your parents do?"

"No ma'am, I was raised by my mother and grandmother. I never knew my dad, I guess he got cold feet when mom announced she was pregnant. They raised me to be strong and stand on my own. But then I read about you joining homicide and I thought, I can do anything."

"I'm glad I had something to do with you living your dream." They got to the door.

"Thank you for walking down with me Detective Rush."

"I wish you would call me Lilly, I'm just a regular person. Now meet me here in the morning at 7:45, we can walk up together."

"Okay, I'll see then. Thanks so much Lilly."

Lilly got back to the squad room and sat back down at her desk. Her partners were all working, so she grabbed a file and started on it. She had been working for about an hour when she heard her name. So she looked over at her partner. "What Scotty?"

"Dinner tonight?"

"Sure, my place or yours?"

"I was thinking we could go to Sal's or Mario's, my treat."

She smiled. "Sounds good, go right after work?"

"Okay, we can go from here. Got other plans after that?"

"No, why?"

"Mikey's birthday party is Saturday, thought we could go shopping."

"What are we getting him this year?"

"I have the list in my pocket, we can look at it over dinner." He smiled and then went back to work.

Lilly looked at the stack of files she had completed during the day, at this rate she would be done with paperwork before they got a new case. She saw someone approach her desk, she looked up and saw Will. "We are gathering all the completed files so we can get them put away. You got a lot done today."

"Well if we have to do them, we need to get them done quick. I hate all this paperwork."

He laughed. "You are preaching to the choir sister, we all hate it. Go on and get out of here for the day."

She looked over at her partner. "Almost ready to go?"

"Yep, almost done."

The squad all gathered their things and headed out. They got outside and Nick looked over at Scotty. "So got a hot date tonight?"

"Nick, shut up."

"I'm just asking man."

"I'm going to dinner with Lil and then we have some shopping to do. My nephew's birthday party is Saturday and we have to get him a gift."

"Oh she helps you pick out gifts for the kids? That's nice."

"No, we get them something together. That way we can get a bigger gift. She goes to the birthday parties too, they would never forgive me if I left their Aunt Lilly at home."

Nick stopped walking. "You know, it would be easier to get a date if you didn't hang out with your partner all the time."

Scotty looked at Nick. "Shut up Nick. Come on Lil, let's go to Sal's."

She waved by to the others as Scotty grabbed her hand and started walking.

They got close to the restaurant and Lilly saw the young woman from today walking out of the door with an older woman. When they got to the door the young woman smiled. "Hi, Detectives. Mom, these are the detectives I get to interview for my story. This is Detective Rush and one of her partners Detective Valens. This is my mom Lila."

Lilly smiled and shook Lila's hand. "It's Lilly and Scotty. You have a really amazing daughter."

"Thank you, So you are the famous Detective Rush, I have heard about you nonstop since you joined homicide in 1999."

Trina smiled. "Stop it mom."

Lilly smiled but Scotty caught a bit of a blush too, he thought it was cute. "She is a very sweet girl, hopefully we won't be too boring. We are not the glamorous kind of detectives you see on television."

Lila smiled at Lilly. "That is probably why she thinks so much of you, because you are real and you entered a man's world. I am sure your partner here would back me up in this."

Scotty smiled. "Lil's the best we got, the squad would not exist without her."

Trina took her mom by the arm. "Well enjoy your dinner and I will see you in the morning Lilly."

"Meet us out front at 7:45, we can all walk in together."

"Okay, thank you. Bye Scotty."

"See you in the morning Trina."

They walked in and their usual hostess saw them come in. "Hey Rush and Valens, usual table?"

Scotty leaned close to the hostess. "No, something in the back we need to talk."

"Don't tell me, trouble in paradise?"

Scotty grinned and showed those dimples that Lilly loved. "Not in our paradise Lisa, must be yours."

"Right Scotty, you know my boyfriend. Follow me." She showed them to a table in the back.

Lilly and Scotty sat down. "Usual to drink?"

Lilly smiled at her. "Yes and usual to eat."

Lisa started to walk away. "That is why I love the two of you so much." They laughed as she walked off.

Lilly leaned in close across the table. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"When are we going to be official? When do we get to quit hiding us? It looks to all the guys like I turned celibate or I am going gay. When in fact I have the hottest sex of my life every night."

She smiled. "Give me just a little more time."

"Okay baby. Anything for you. Now let's go over this birthday list."

**TBC**

_Please Review…it's what I write for….. Okay well I write for fun….but I love me some reviews._


	2. Chapter 2: Stillman's Interview

Disclaimer: don't own them, never will….but is just wanting to say hi too much to ask?? I do own the characters that I create…so if they are not on the show, they are mine.

A/N: Each chapter is an interview because the entire day is involved, so it won't all be just interview.

_**Chapter 2: Stillman's Interview and The Day**_

_Lilly was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee and eating her bagel when Scotty came in. He walked over and kissed her. "Morning sweetness."_

"_Good morning sleepy, can you be ready in 30 minutes?"_

"_Yes Lil. Not my fault, I had this dream that I just could not get this hot blonde off of me last night."_

_She laughed. "Go get dressed."_

_He took his coffee and grabbed half of her bagel then left the room. _

_Scotty and Lilly were walking toward the precinct when he noticed she pulled her ring off of her left finger and put it on her right hand. She saw his face fall, he understood why she did it but wished he could tell everyone. "So Lil, how long are we going to be married before anyone finds out that we are."_

"_We aren't married yet."_

"_We have a few more months and then we either have to tell it, be married in secret or change the date again."_

"_It will come out before then, I promise. I love you Scotty and I am not ashamed of you, they will separate us. You have been my partner for over 5 years, I'm not sure I want to do this without you."_

"_They won't move one of us off of the squad. We can still work together sometimes. But I know how you feel. I'm not your original homicide partner but you are mine. But the fact that I love you, that is so important to me."_

"_I love you too Scotty, you have no idea how much."_

"_Yes I do, because I know how much I love you." He looked forward and smiled. "Hey there is Trina."_

_They walked over to the young lady. Lilly smiled. "Sorry we are bit late. We come to work together and Scotty just could not get moving this morning."_

_She smiled at them. "I have only been waiting a couple of minutes. So the two of you come in together every morning?"_

_Lilly smiled. "Yes we do. I drink all of his coffee while I wait for him every morning."_

_Scotty laughed. "We work well together, I make the coffee and she drinks it. Hey I'm going for coffee before I go in. Trina, what can I get you?"_

"_Oh please, don't worry about me."_

_Lilly smiled. "Tell him what you want, if you don't he will go into pouting mode and then I won't be able to deal with him all day."_

_Trina smiled, she thought they acted more like a couple than work partners. "Anything that is not straight, black coffee works for me. Cappuccino would be great, I really like caramel."_

"_Okay, and I know what Lil drinks. Go on up and I will be right back with the coffee."_

_Trina turned around. "Thanks Detective Valens."_

_He smiled. "Please, it's Scotty."_

_Lilly and Trina walked on in. They went through the metal detectors and everything. She saw a man walking toward them and when he spotted them he smiled. "Morning Rush."_

"_Hey Kite. This is Trina, she is doing a story on the squad."_

"_Trina, this is ADA Kite. He handles most of our cases. We just call him Kite, so you can too." She shook hands with him. _

"_So you know all of them very well then?"_

"_I know Rush better than any of them, we dated a few years ago. We are still friends, so I don't talk bad about her."_

"_Oh I can't see who would, she's great."_

_He laughed. "And you are brainwashed. See you ladies later. Good luck with your story."_

"_Thank you Kite."_

_They walked on up to the squad room. Lilly put her things down and then walked Trina to Stillman's office. "Boss, it's your turn to be interviewed. Scotty is bringing Trina's coffee, you might want to wait until he is here before you start."_

"_Okay, thanks Lil." _

_Lilly smiled at the young girl and then walked back to her desk. She saw Scotty come in with the coffee. "She is already in Boss' office."_

_So he took the coffee in and set it down in front of her. "Have fun guys." He smiled and walked out._

_**The Interview**_

_Trina: So Boss, when did the cold case team officially begin?"_

Boss: "It was not a team, it was Lilly. In 2003 we had a maid come forward and want to talk about a murder that was almost 30 years old, maybe 27 or 28 years old at the time. She was afraid of losing her job because she was supporting her son. So she waited but then she was diagnosed with cancer. Knowing she was most likely going to die, she wanted this young girl's murder solved."

_Trina: "So she came in and how did she get connected to Lilly?"_

Boss: "Nick Vera was supposed to talk to the maid. But being Vera, he put it off on Lil. You have to understand, she was the only female in homicide and she blew always most of the men. I think being the only female made her more determined. So she solved cases quicker than most men. Anyway he pulled a fast one on Lil and told her that the woman requested a female in homicide."

_Trina: "Was Lilly mad?"_

Boss: "At first, but then she got to reading the case and really got into it. She decided that no one should get away with murder and here we had someone that did. So Lilly convinced her partner at the time, Chris Lassing to jump on board with her. So they started working cold jobs after solving that one. The day we brought them in for murder, it was a major media event."

_Trina: "I know, I have watched her career over the years since 1999 when she made homicide detective. So how did they decide to keep doing this?"_

Boss: "Lil was in the storage area looking at all of the cold jobs. They were never going to be solved and justice wouldn't be delayed, it would be never. That is just something she couldn't get off of her mind. So Lilly and Chris went to cold jobs. Will and Nick helped when they could. Then they started getting more and more involved. After Chris transferred due to illness and Scotty came on board, Nick and Will joined them on every case."

_Trina: "Let's talk about each detective individually. Your thoughts, just everything you have to say about them. I won't put anything negative in the article, I promise. I am not here to break up the best team around, just to shed some light on what you do. And the people behind it. So let's start with Will Jeffries."_

Boss: "Will has been in homicide the longest. He was Nick's partner for years but he likes working with Lilly too, he has respect for her. Will is a widower and as far as I know just likes to be left alone when he is not working. He can be very intimidating in the interrogation room. Being a big guy, when you are sitting in that chair and he leans over you. If you are guilty then you will crack under that pressure. He isn't one to lose his cool very quickly, unless it comes down to vehicle accidents because that is how his wife died. We don't discuss her or the accident around him."

_Trina: "So Nick and Will are partners?"_

Boss: "No, not anymore. There are no defined partners, they all just work together. It depends on who is here when someone needs to go for an interview or something. So they all just work together, there are five of them so no real partners. Just a really good team."

_Trina: "Let's talk about Nick now."_

Boss: "He is a smart ass but he is a good detective. Like I said, he puts work off on people but he adds something to the team. He is also intimidating in the interrogation room being a big man. He likes his sweets and they all pick on him about how he eats. He is divorced, so he lives alone also. He likes to pick on Kat but she gives what she gets. He is the one that came up with our no drugs today way of breaking people and finding suspects."

_Trina: What exactly is no drugs today?"_

Boss: "The three men go out and park themselves at the door or on the corner of famous drug deals. Kat being from narcotics is a great help to us but also we have friends in narcotics that will help us out in locating places to set up. So Will, Nick and Scotty go out in full detective gear and take their chairs. They have been known to sit there for hours. They make all the business go away until someone cracks under pressure."

_Trina: And this works?"_

Boss: "Every time, and it was Nick's idea. What are they going to do? Run off three homicide detectives?"

_Trina: "Okay, now let's discuss Lilly."_

Boss: "I hope you have plenty of recording time. She is by far the top detective on the squad and all of them out there will tell you the same, except for her of course. She is on top of everything, anyone had to leave town she is ready to go. We always had to draw straws in the past for someone to go with her."

_Trina: "You don't now?"_

Boss: "No Scotty usually volunteers real fast to go. I think they had fun when we sent them to Nashville. So now he is willing to go. The last time they had to go take an all night drive to pick up a suspect, Scotty jumped at going with her. We aren't stupid or blind, there is something going on with those two."

_Trina: "Isn't that against department policy?"_

Boss: "Yes but Lilly has a calming effect on Scotty. Lilly has never been married and she lives alone with her cats. We laugh because one of her old boyfriends ADA Kite calls them tripod and cyclops. One has three legs and one only has one eye but she loves those cats. I think she took them in because obviously no one else wanted them and they had been at the shelter for sometime. They keep her company. Her mother passed away several months ago and the day after that Lilly was shot. She would have died if Scotty hadn't been here. He had been to see her that morning, just to make sure she was okay. He told her if she ever needed anything to say hey and he would be there. So in the observation room with a gunman she dialed his number and through code told him where they were. She then just said hey, he shot the gunman but not before Lilly got shot. We sat at the hospital thinking we were going to lose her that night. Losing her would be not only a big loss to the team but to all of us personally. She is like a daughter to me."

_Trina: "I read about it when she was shot. So all of your detectives are very close to her?"_

Boss: "They are all fairly close to each other."

_Trina: "Let's talk a little more about Scotty."_

Boss: "He is your basic hothead, but Lilly can bring him down from that. He is a great detective and often comes up with theories that no one would believe, he is usually right. He joined us about 6 months into Lilly starting the cold jobs. He didn't want to do cold jobs at first but then he got into it. I remember their second case, they had come out of the break room laughing. He had told her about something he used to do at West. They were on a case about a murdered homosexual. His body was dumped in a place called Queen Village, Lilly laughed and said that it gets him every time. Then she said they didn't have much to go on but he said nothing was lost if he was looking for it. I commented that she got him to drink the kool-aid and that he was another optimist. I knew then they were a crack team and they are.

_Trina: "Last but not least, let's discuss Kat Miller."_

Boss: "She is a single mom, came to us from Narcotics. She was working on a case and discovered some evidence from an old homicide, she immediately called me. I took Lilly and Scotty with me. We ended up with her help solving the case, so I invited her to come on board. She has been with us for almost 3 years now. She fit in immediately."

_Trina: Lilly was not upset by another woman joining homicide?"_

Boss: "No, she was tired of being the only woman here. She said one time she got tired of being the only girl on the line. Kat and Lilly are good friends. They work together a lot."

_Trina: "Well thank you Boss for giving me your time."_

Boss: "Good luck with the rest of them. I reserved a conference room for your other interviews. Let me show you where it is and you can get Will in there."

They walked out of Stillman's office and he looked around. "Will, you're next."

"We were getting ready to get lunch. Can we do it after lunch?"

She smiled. "I'm here for the day so that is fine. Want me to just come back or something?"

Will laughed. "No, you eat with us. What do you like on your pizza?"

"Anything is fine, thanks." So he spoke into the phone and the Scotty jumped up. 

"Lil and I will go pick it up." So she jumped up and followed him.

They all went in the break room and sat down. Nick looked at Trina. "What can I get you to drink, we have different kinds of soda and bottled water?"

"Water is fine thanks." 

He sat down and Kat smiled. "They think we don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"About them, Lilly and Scotty think they are hiding their relationship from us."

"So they are more than friends?"

Will laughed. "Watch them for a couple of days. We tease Scotty about lack of sex but we suspect they are living together."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Hell for all we know they could be married in secret. Lil's good at hiding things."

Trina smiled. "Want me to try and get it out of her?"

Nick patted the young woman on the back. "Yep, you are so one of us now. You might have to come and hang out with us at Jones' Tavern one night. We go there to drink and talk. They always leave together."

"I will see what I can get out of Lilly."

Kat put her hand up and gave her a high five. "We need to make you a detective girl. But just don't write it in the article, you can tell us though."

"So they are hiding they are together and you are hiding that you know?"

Will smiled. "Welcome to the world of detectives."

She smiled. "This is so great."

Lilly and Scotty on the way to pick up the pizzas had ducked into an alley. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "Oh baby, I can't wait until tonight."

"I love you Scotty, let's get married soon. We can keep it a secret for awhile."

"What makes you think that?"

"Think about it Scotty. That bunch of bozos we work with, they haven't figured us out yet. They will not figure out we are married. Let's talk about it anyway. Until we tell them, they won't know. We leave together and come in together, have they caught on yet?"

"I see what you mean Lil. Okay baby, as long as I have you."

Lilly laughed. "It's so funny to know we work with detectives and they are so dumb sometimes, they don't see what is in front of their faces." They both laughed as they went on to get lunch.

**TBC**

_Review…let me know what you think_


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch and Will's Interview

_Disclaimer: Still do not own them….I just like to borrow them sometimes, then I give them back._

**Chapter 3: Lunch and Will's Interview**

Lilly and Scotty walked in the break room with the pizzas. Nick looked up and smiled. "Took you long enough. You stop somewhere to make out?"

Lilly laughed. "Why would we do that? We are just friends."

Will smiled. "And I'm just hungry, so stop talking and get the boxes open. You guys be polite and give our guest some pizza."

Trina laughed. "It's fun hanging out with all of you, thanks."

Kat smiled at her. "Well when you are done, stop by anytime. Lil, Allie and I go shopping sometimes on Saturdays. Maybe you can go sometime?"

Trina looked over at Lilly. Lilly smiled at her. "Hey the more the merrier. Allie is Scotty's sister-in-law but she is one of my best friends. She is loads of fun."

Trina had always spent time with her mom, not much time with friends. "That would be great, thanks. But you might want to wait for the article to come out."

Lilly laughed. "You are only writing what we say you can write, am I correct?"

"Absolutely, if you tell me something but want to stay out of the article then it does."

Kat laughed. "Like that fact that light blonde is not Lil's natural hair color?"

Lilly laughed. "Or that Nick can eat a dozen doughnuts before anyone comes to work and then swear he hasn't had anything to eat that morning?"

They finished eating and then Trina stood up. "Well Will, it's your turn."

**Will's Interview:**

They went in the conference room reserved by Stillman. She set her recorder in front of him and turned it on.

_Trina: "So Will, you have been with homicide the longest?"_

Will: "Yes, but not long before Nick. We were partners for years before we started the no partner thing. We are all just a team now."

_Trina: "Do you like it that way?"_

Will: "It has it's pros and cons just like anything. I like working with everyone on the squad. But I might work one interview with Nick, the next one with Lil and on like that. I really like working with Lil."

_Trina: "Why is that?"_

Will: "People see this sweet looking girl and she is so tough. No one knows just how tough, well except for Scotty he knows her best."

_Trina: "But you have known her longer?"_

Will: "Yes, met her in 1999 when she came to homicide. She came in ready to show that she could handle it and she did. I was impressed with her. That is why I wanted on this squad."

_Trina: "So you are the senior detective?"_

Will: "In homicide yes but not on the squad. This is Lil's team, they will all say that."

_Trina: "We've talked about Lilly, let's talk about some of your other teammates if I may call them that."_

Will: "That is what they are. Let's start with Nick. Don't leave food laying around him unguarded and he is okay. He will chase down paperwork that no one wants to do. He will go on assignments with me that no one wants, that is why we get them."

_Trina: "What about Scotty?"_

Will: "That boy is a hot head but I owe him a lot. He saved Lilly's life when a gunman got in here. Without her around it just wouldn't be worth it. I am a widower and she is like a sister to me. But now don't get me wrong, he is a great detective. Just a bit hot headed."

_Trina: "But you get along with him?"_

Will: "We are a team, a family. I get along with all of them. In this business you are married to the job."

_Trina: "What about Kat?"_

Will: "She is our newcomer but she is an ace detective. That girl knows what she is doing, and a great addition to the team."

_Trina: "Do you think Lilly ever resented a new woman coming to homicide?"_

Will: "Oh no, that's not Lilly's style. Kat and Lilly are friends, they work together a lot. When Kat came to us from Narcotics, she jumped right in that first day. She made herself apart of the team. Well all like her. She has the food battles with Nick, it's funny."

_Trina: "So all in all, you like the being apart of this team?"_

Will: "I do like it. We come in early and leave late, well sometimes. During paperwork time like this week we get to leave early."

_Trina: "And you agree with the others that there is something going on with Lilly and Scotty?"_

Will: "Oh yes, everyone can see it. Just watch them together.

_Trina: "Thank you for your time Will, I appreciate it."_

Will: "Thank you for coming to talk to us. Most people just assume and write, they don't take the time to get to know us. They don't talk to us like you have.

_Trina: "Thanks, that means a lot to me Will."_

She turned off the recorder. He got up and then before leaving turned around. "Anytime we have anything that needs to be covered in a newspaper, we will ask for you. You are doing a great service to this team."

She smiled. "Thanks Will, I appreciate that.

"Want me to send Nick in now?"

"Oh no thanks. I need to do some notes and then I will call him in. Just don't let him leave."

Will laughed. "I will handcuff him to his desk if I have too." He walked out.

Kat and Nick looked up when Will came out and he looked around. "Where did Lil and Scotty go?"

Kat smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Had to run an errand, said they would be right back."

Will rolled his eyes. "Like making out in the alley? Like we haven't walked by and seen that more times than I care to count."

Nick rolled his eyes. "They are in love and stupid. Their brains are not working right now."

Kat looked over at Nick, he walked into it so he deserved it. "If that is what makes you stupid, then you should be in love all the time."

They all laughed.

**TBC**

_**Send me a review and I will try to write faster**__….the interview chapters will most likely be short ones. My son is coming to town for his sister's 18__th__ birthday party this weekend, so I will be back at the computer on Monday. Have a good one._


	4. Chapter 4: Nick's Interview

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…but I like to write about them._

**Chapter 4: Nick's Interview **

Trina stepped out of the room. "Hey Nick, your turn. Where did Scotty and Lilly go?"

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "To run and errand. Probably to run off and get married." They laughed and then Nick closed the door after joining Trina in the conference room.

Trina turned on her recorder.

_Trina: "So you are one detective second in line to Will?"_

Nick: "As far as time on the job, yes. But Lilly is head of the cold case team, everyone will tell you that. Well she wouldn't but we do."

_Trina: "Is it true that a trick played on her by you is what started the squad?"_

Nick: "Not really a trick, more like a little white lie. I didn't want to take this woman's statement because she seemed a bit off. I kind of told Lil she asked for a lady in homicide. At the time Lil was it."

_Trina: "So how did you join the squad?"_

Nick: "Will has had a soft spot for Lil since she joined the department. She is kind of like the little sister of homicide. She enlisted his help and we were partners at the time, we sort of got drafted by the queen."

_Trina: "Given the chance would you leave the team?"_

Nick: "Not a chance. That group out there will stand by you no matter what. That's a family out there. None of us are in a relationship right now, except for the obvious one. This job makes it hard to keep a relationship because the hours are really bad. You have to cancel dates, get home late and unless you are with a cop then they just do not understand."

_Trina: "So you like Lilly too, obviously?"_

Nick: "Like I said, she is kind of the little sister of homicide. She bugs you but still, you gotta love the kid."

_Trina: "Let's talk about your other co-workers. Start with Will, he is your partner right?"_

Nick: "Was my partner, back when we had partners. We are all a team now, just work together. One thing I love to see is Will in interrogation. We get in there with someone we know is guilty he can be very intimidating. He will stare them down, he makes me want to confess to things. But he is one of the best here."

_Trina: "What about Scotty?"_

Nick: "He is a hot-head, but Lilly can calm him down quick. But he is a good detective, comes up with things none of us could ever come up with. Most of the time we think he is full of it, but he makes it work. We all owe him a lot, he saved Lilly's life."

_Trina: "Will told me about the shooting."_

Nick: "Bad time for all of us. Sitting in that waiting room not knowing if she would live or die. It's like almost losing a member of your own family."

_Trina: "What about Kat?"_

Nick: "She is a good addition to the team. Another detective joined us before Kat, a woman. But she didn't fit in, Scotty was the only one that really took a liking to her. Pissed Lilly off, everyone could tell. He stopped working mostly with Lilly and started working with the new girl. That was back when we were still in partner teams. But Kat seemed to fit right in. She clicked with Lilly right off and they work together a lot now."

_Trina: "So is that what it takes for a new female on the squad, to click with Lilly?"_

Nick: "It doesn't hurt. Will and I do trust Lilly's judgment, well most of the time. And well Scotty, he is over the moon for her anyway."

_Trina: "I want to thank you for talking to me and answering my questions."_

Nick: "Hey it would be nice for others to know we don't do cold jobs because we are too lazy for the line, I have heard the comment. We just want people to know that they cannot get away with it no matter when they did it."

She turned off her recorder. "Okay Nick, this is off he record and out of the article."

"What is?"

"You really think there is something going on with them?"

He laughed. "Oh yes. I stopped by there one Saturday and she was sitting on his couch and wearing his shirt with her shorts. Said she was helping him paint and got paint on her clothes. Since she forgot a change of clothes he let her wear his shirt."

"That's logical."

"How many times can you paint one apartment? Every time someone stops by and she is there she is helping him paint. Do they think we don't talk?"

She smiled. "Oh I get what you are saying. So they should hang out at her place to make it believable?"

He shook his head no. "They have painted her place a couple of times too. They should just be honest with us, it's not like we don't know. We have all caught them making out at some time, you walk down to the alley now and they will be there all gross."

"But they don't know anyone has seen them?"

"No, we are having too much fun to tell them. It's like what excuse can they come up with to leave today?"

The both stood up. "Well I interview them tomorrow, so they will have to stick around."

He laughed. "That will be fun."

She opened the door and they walked out. Still no Scotty and Lilly. Kat looked up. "Have a seat, they will be back in a few minutes."

Nick looked over. "Where did they go?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Let me see. Scotty had to get his cell phone looked at because it was dumping calls. Lilly needed more cream for her scar, so they stopped off to get it."

Will smiled. "So basically they have been somewhere else making out?"

Kat nodded. "Yep. So Trina, want to walk down to the café with me to get a drink?"

"Sure sounds great."

They walked out of the precinct and around the corner. "Now when we pass the alley, don't turn completely but just look and tell me if they are there."

"What if they see me?"

"We are walking in the sun, they can't see us from where they usually stand." So they walked past the alley and sure enough, there was Lilly being pressed into the side of the building by Scotty. They were so deep into a kiss, they wouldn't have seen anyone anyway.

When they passed Kat looked at Trina. "See what I mean? When you interview her, mention the ring she wears on her right hand. It's an engagement ring and there is an outline of a ring on her left hand."

"I will ask her about the ring. What does she say it is?"

"A friendship ring from Scotty. Friendship my ass, they are so together. I am trying to decide how she is going to hide the wedding band."

The two women laughed as they walked back to the precinct, when they passed the alley again Kat looked. The couple was gone. They walked into the precinct and there sat Lilly and Scotty.

Trina went in the room to get her things. Stillman came to the door. "I have a locked cabinet if you want to leave your recorder here."

"Oh thanks Boss, but I need to go over some notes tonight. I will see all of you in the morning."

Lilly looked up. "Want me to walk out with you?"

"Oh no thanks."

"Just meet us at the same place in the morning and we can walk in together. I guess I am first tomorrow?"

"Yes you are." Trina said goodbye to everyone and left.

That night while laying in bed Lilly turned over suddenly. "Saturday, let's get married on Saturday."

"And we tell everyone, when?"

"When I find out for sure they won't split us up. I'm sorry Scotty but as much as I love you, I want to work with you too. I will use a hypothetical situation to ask Boss if we would get split up."

"If he says we can't be partners but can stay on the squad?"

"Then we let them know we are married."

"I love you Lil."

"I love you too Scotty."

Lilly turned back over and smiled. Her co-workers will be stunned. They have been living together for months, engaged for weeks and now getting married. What a bunch of idiots.

**TBC**

_Review...review...review... PLEASE_


	5. Chapter 5: Lilly's Interview

_Disclaimer: Do not own them….EVER_

**Chapter 5: Lilly's Interview**

Trina saw Lilly as she walked up the sidewalk on the way to the precinct. "Morning Trina." The detective said as the young lady approached her.

"Morning Lilly. So where is Scotty?"

Lilly shrugged. "Not with me this morning. He must be running late, I didn't even go over there this morning."

Suddenly she saw a little boy running up to them with a woman trying to catch him. He giggled as Lilly caught him up in her arms. "Hey how's my boy?"

"Good Aunt Lilly. Is this your friend?"

"This is my friend Trina. Trina this is Sam Valens, Scotty's nephew."

The woman approached and laughed. "My legs just do not move like his anymore. He only does that when he sees you."

"Allie this is Trina, I told you about her. Trina this is Scotty's sister-in-law Allie Valens."

The two women shook hands. "So you are doing a story on the team huh?"

"Yes, I thought it would be interesting. No one really understands how hard they work. Everyone thinks that detectives on the line have it hard, but they have to do so much digging and yeas later. It's impressive. I have been watching Lilly's career since she joined homicide in 1999. I was in high school then."

Allie smiled. "Well stand back because the little guy in her arms is her number one fan. He loves his Aunt Lilly."

Trina looked at Lilly and smiled. "You and Scotty are just friends but his nephew calls you aunt?"

Lilly noticed the strange look Allie gave her and then she saw Allie look at her hands, the ring was on her right hand. "Well we spend a lot of time outside of work together. Plus Allie and I are good friends."

Sam looked at Lilly. "Can I go home with you and Uncle Scotty today?"

"Sure you can." She looked at Allie. "Sitter sick again?"

Allie rolled her eyes. "Guess you could say that, I just need to find someone else I guess. She was so good and then she started hanging out with that weird group of friends. Anyway if you can't take him then I can take off early or Mike can."

"No we can take him, but I don't know if we can get him at preschool."

"Mike can take off long enough to pick him up at school and drop him off. Will you be in the office all day?"

"Sure just tell Mike to drop him off and we can keep him for the day. He will be here at what, around 1:00?"

"Yes if that's okay?"

"Sure, just have Mike bring some juice boxes or something. I have his coloring books and stuff like that in my desk. We keep the toys in Scotty's desk."

And right on que Sam let something else go. "But the best toys are at the apartment when I stay with you and Uncle Scotty."

Lilly laughed. "That is because Uncle Scotty likes to play with them. Now I need to get to work, so give me a kiss."

He hugged her and kissed her. Then she put him down where he took his mother's hand. "I love you Aunt Lilly."

"I love you too Little Man." She waved as they walked off. "Bye Allie."

"Bye Lil. It was nice to meet you Trina."

Lilly smiled. "Let's go get some coffee."

On their way in to the office Trina looked at Lilly. She was digging for info. "What if he is busy like has a date or something?"

"Oh he doesn't, he would have been bragging for days."

Lilly put her bag on her desk and then turned to Trina. "Looks like it's my turn."

"Don't you want to say hi to Scotty when he gets here?"

"I'll see him when we get done. Regardless of what the others say, I can breathe and function without him on occasion." Trina laughed and followed Lilly to the conference room.

Trina turned on her tape recorder and then sat back with her notes.

_Trina: So what made you want to be in homicide?"_

Lilly: "No one should get by with murder. I wanted to solve cases that would really matter and being the first woman in homicide was my goal."

_Trina: "You are the leader of the cold case team?"_

Lilly: "No, that would be Will. He has been in homicide much longer than me. I rely on him for his information most of the time."

_Trina: "But you started the team, right?"_

Lilly: "Not really. I did the one case and just got into it. The others kind of followed me, well Scotty got drafted. But this teams works because we are all friends."

_Trina: "So Scotty was your partner back when there were partner teams?"_

Lilly: "We are all a team, but Scotty is still my partner. That will never change."

_Trina: "I was under the impression that everyone just works together and there are no longer defined partners."_

Lilly: "We all work together and very well. But Scotty is my partner, the others are co-workers."

_Trina: "And he is your best friend too?"_

Lilly: "Yes he is. At first we clashed but now he is my best friend."

_Trina: "What do you like most about your job?"_

Lilly: "It is satisfying being able to write Closed on the box and put it in the closed storage. There are so many cold cases, and so many people out there thinking they are going to get by with it. I'm going to put as many of them behind bars as I can."

_Trina: "Do you think it's more of a challenge?"_

Lilly: "Solving any crime is a challenge and I don't want to put the detectives on the line down, but you look back 70 or 80 years. That makes it almost impossible, but still it's possible."

_Trina: "Let's talk more about your co-workers. Start with Will."_

Lilly: "He's like the big brother I never had. We are good friends and he helps us a lot. If we have to go digging into his earlier days, he will take the time to sit down with us and do that."

_Trina: "Okay, tell me about Nick."_

Lilly: "This all started because he believes in passing the buck or the jobs. But he will go through tedious amounts of paperwork that would have the rest of us in tears. We will hear about it for a month but he will do it.

_Trina: "Let's talk about Scotty."_

Lilly: "Oh wow, he is my best friend, my partner and just my favorite person. He works beside me all the time and he gives it his all. He didn't want cold jobs to begin with and we were like oil and water in the beginning. But you work together and a certain fondness grows. What more can I say? I love Scotty, he is my other half. When my mom died, he was there for me. When I got shot, he saved me. It was because of him I got back in this so quick, he was right there holding me up."

_Trina: "There seems to be more there than just a partnership or friendship."_

Lilly: "There is, like I said I love Scotty. He gave me this ring, it's our birthstones together. It signifies are close friendship. I could go on and on for days about Scotty, but I won't."

_Trina: "What about Kat?"_

Lilly: "She is great. We work so well together, and she is someone to stand up for me against the guys. She is witty, but such a hard worker. Kat is a single mom and she proves that you can do it all. I am lucky to have her here."

_Trina: "Any final thoughts to share?"_

Lilly: "I came from such a dysfunctional family, almost nonfunctional. I am lucky to have the family here that I have, this group is simply the best. They have stuck it out with me through all of my crazy moments. I owe all of them so much.

Trina turned off the recorder. "Okay totally off the record because I am dying to know and I am just nosey. Is there really a relationship between you and Scotty?"

Lilly smiled. "Not saying anymore than I have. He's my best friend, that is all I will say."

Trina laughed. "Okay, okay. I will just have to ask him because he is next."

The women walked out and there sat Scotty. He looked at Lilly and smiled. "Hey Lil, sorry I was running late this morning."

"Late night with a woman?"

'More like early morning with one."

"You should do that stuff on weekends so you can get to work on time."

"Gee thanks for the tip mom." They both laughed because she knew he was talking about her. She woke up early but when she woke him up, they didn't make it out of the bed.

"Oh Sam will be here at 1:00, babysitter problems again. But if you have plans tonight I can take Sam out."

"No, let's take him to my place. I have the best toys." He winked.

She smiled. "I know you do." Then she winked at him.

Kat rolled her eyes.

**TBC**

_You know I like me some reviews….gets me to writin'_


	6. Chapter 6: Scotty's Interview

_Disclaimer: Nope…no ownership here…_

**Chapter 6: Scotty's Interview**

Scotty walked in the conference room and sat down. Trina turned the recorder on.

_Trina: "So you were basically drafted to cold jobs?"_

Scotty: "You could say that. I really wanted to join homicide, I think that is every cop's goal is to make it to homicide. One day they tell me a Detective Rush in homicide needs a new partner and I am getting it. I was so excited."

_Trina: "When did you find out your new partner was female?"_

Scotty: "On my first day. I walked in the observation room and there stands my new Boss with two detectives, one of them a female. We made small talk and then he tilted his head toward Lilly. Said this is Detective Rush, her partner transferred out and you'll be working with her."

_Trina: "What did you say to that?"_

Scotty: "Nothing to say, no choice in the matter. I held out my hand and said I expected a guy. She smiled and said I got the one girl in the joint. Man I was pissed at first. To get partnered with the one woman in homicide. Then to find out I'm working cold jobs, that was really bad.

_Trina: "But you changed your mind?"_

Scotty: "I love working with Lilly, she makes you want to do better. There is no halfway with Lilly. She has messed up like maybe twice, once really bad. And she can't seem to forgive herself for it, even after everyone else does. She is the best detective on the team."

_Trina: "How long did it take you to be friends?"_

Scotty: "Oh about a week or two, then I messed up and we didn't talk for a couple of months. We talked at work but that was it, she even made excuses not to work with me. I missed her so much. Then we got it back, and it was great.

_Trina: "You have a lot of respect for her?"_

Scotty: "Tons of respect. I mean look at her, she is perfection on legs. She is the greatest in every way.

_Trina: "So tell me about the others on the team. Let's start with Will, he would be the leader of the team right?"_

Scotty: "No, he has been here the longest but Lil is the leader of our team. Will is great to work with but he will put you in your place fast. I like to do an interrogation with him, when he gives them the stare down you get a confession. He is so nice but he looks scary at times. And when we get a job before any of us got here, he is a big help.

_Trina: "Let's discuss Nick."_

Scotty: "He is the paperwork guy, he will sort through mounds of it. And deep down inside he has a lot of respect for Lil, I bet he won't admit it though. He can be a smart ass but then I can too. He can make some jobs fun like when we sort through weird stuff. One time we had to look through poetry to find a quote. He said he hadn't understood anything he read, but then he starts quoting hamlet."

_Trina: "Okay, what about Kat?"_

Scotty: "The other woman of homicide. She is one of Lil's closest friends. Kat is a single mom, and she is a good mom too. She watches her daughter very close and pays attention to everyone around. She is a crack detective. Kat joined us from Narcotics, so she is a big help when we need to questions a drug dealer or something."

_Trina: "Do you think it put Lilly off to get another woman on the team?"_

Scotty: "No, we were out one night and she said she wished another woman would join us. She hated being the only female here. And she likes talking to Kat."

_Trina: "So everyone works together, there are not real partners now?"_

Scotty: "No, Lil is my partner. We all work together, but Lil will always be my partner."

Trina turned off the tape recorder. "So off the record, you like Lilly don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes I do, she is my best friend."

"You do realize I don't really believe the best friend crap. I am a reporter and like a cop, I am trained to watch people. You are more than friends."

He shook his head. "We are very close friends."

She laughed. "Okay we are done here. But just one more thing and I won't write this in the article, I am just being nosey."

"What?"

"If she wanted to marry you, then you would marry her wouldn't you?"

He laughed. "In a heartbeat."

"So really you love Lilly?"

"More than anything, she's my other half. I would do anything for that girl out there."

"I thought so."

He got up but stopped before he opened the door. "That stays between us. I don't want to lose my best friend over feelings she may not have for me." He just wanted to make sure that Lilly didn't get wind of his confession. But loving her so much and keeping it to himself was hard.

She smiled. "My lips are sealed, she won't hear it from me."

He walked out the door and she laughed. Trina followed him out and there was Sam on Lilly's lap. He looked up but didn't move. "Hey Uncle Scotty. Hi Tina." Lilly whispered something to him. "Sorry, hi Trina."

She smiled. "Hi Sam."

Scotty went over and held out his arms. "Want to come and see me?"

"Let me see, you or Aunt Lilly's lap? I'm no dummy, I am staying here."

"We've talked about this buddy, she's my partner."

Sam laughed. "Go out and get your own girl, Aunt Lilly is mine boy."

Lilly shook her head. "Sam you are so much like your uncle."

"Yep cause we both love you." She wanted to bring up something before everyone caught on to what he said.

"Hey who's hungry?"

Sam turned around. "I'm always hungry."

Scotty looked around. "Who wants lunch?"

Will smiled. "Are we ordering out?"

Scotty stood up. "Hey Sam, can you stay with Kat while Aunt Lilly and I go grab some lunch?"

"Get me a cheeseburger?"

Lilly smiled. "Fries and a chocolate shake?"

He smiled. "You got it babe, I will stay here."

Everyone told them what they wanted and then they walked out. Sam looked at Kat and smiled before he leaned close and whispered. "He just wants to kiss her."

Kat whispered to him. "I know." Then she looked around. "Well I guess I'm next in the interview room."

Sam looked up. "Can you interview me?"

"Yes I can, since you are an honorary member of the team."

He pumped his fist in the air. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

Will walked over. "Do Sam's interview now, while they are gone."

So they put Sam in Lilly's chair and Trina pulled up a chair beside him. She didn't fool with the recorder but got pen and paper. He was about to spill things not even the team knew.

**TBC**

_A/N: Next chapter a fun one…Sam's interview….._

_Review…..review…..let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7: Sam's Interview

_Disclaimer: I do not own them._

_A/N: I am doing this interview based on the fact that I used to be a preschool teacher, I know how honest kids can be at this age. They do not know they are not supposed to just tell it all. That is what made share time in preschool so interesting. That being said, on with it._

**Chapter 7: Sam's Interview**

_Trina: "So when did you meet Lilly?"_

Sam: "Since my whole life." He got his backpack and pulled out some pictures. "I like to carry pictures with me." He found one and showed it. "That baby is me at the hospital and that is my Aunt Lilly holding me."

_Trina: "Do you ever go to your Aunt Lilly's home to visit?"_

Sam: "Yes, she lives with Uncle Scotty. I stay all night too, but I can't sleep with Uncle Scotty anymore. Aunt Lilly sleeps in his bed now. But sometimes if I can't sleep she will let me sleep with them beside her."

_Trina: "Have they lived together for a long time?"_

Sam: "When I was just 2, you know when I was little. I'm gonna be 3 in two days. Aunt Lilly says I am her little man now, cause I look like her big man. She means Uncle Scotty."

_Trina: "So what do you do when you go to their home?"_

Sam: "We get take-out cause Aunt Lilly can't cook. Then we watch television or play games. Most of the time we sit on the couch and I sit on Aunt Lilly's lap cause Uncle Scotty likes her to sit with him. If they think I'm not looking they start kissing all gross."

_Trina: "So do you think they will get married?"_

Sam: "They are, daddy said in a few weeks she will be a Valens. I got a suit and everything." He looked bored. "Are we done now? You can look at my pictures if you want."

Trina smiled. "We would love to look at your pictures. Can you tell us about them?"

"That is me, Aunt Lilly and Uncle Scotty at my birthday party when I was little like 2. And that is them being gross and kissing, yuck. They can do that for hours." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "That is me and Aunt Lilly taking a nap on my couch. Mommy took that cause she said it was sweet."

Will took the picture. "Lil would be a great mom."

Sam looked at Will. "Now wait, she can't have kids. If she does then she won't love me anymore, and I am her little man. Nope, no babies."

Kat smiled. "I think your Aunt Lilly would always love you anyway. Did she say she wanted babies?"

Sam shook his head. "Uncle Scotty said he did and she said not right now honey, let's wait and be married for awhile. Then he kissed her. They are so gross."

Everyone laughed. Kat spotted Lilly and Scotty coming back, so she put the pictures in his backpack. "They are back with lunch, let's put those away so you don't get anything on them."

Sam looked at Kat. "Did you see her gagement ring?"

"Her what ring?"

"The ring you get when you want to get married. I helped pick it out."

"I saw the engagement ring, it's pretty."

"Yup, like my Aunt Lilly is."

Lilly and Scotty walked in with their arms full of food and drinks. Sam jumped up and ran over to Lilly. "I missed you Aunt Lilly."

"I missed you too Sam. Let's all go in the break room to eat so we have more room." So everyone went in there. The chairs were too low for Sam, so Lilly put him on her lap.

Sam turned and looked at Lilly. "Do you want babies Aunt Lilly?"

She choked. "Why ask me that Sam?"

"Well after you get married you have babies, mommy did. So when you get married you will want babies, right?"

"Well not the next day, but I guess eventually I will."

"And you can still love me?"

"I will always love you. What made you think of this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just something mommy told daddy last night."

"What did mommy tell daddy?" She knew this would probably blow it for them, she should probably talk to him in private but oh well hiding it was hard. She had hurt Scotty because he thought she was ashamed, and it had to come out sometime.

"That you and Uncle Scotty help out with me all the time. But when you have babies then you won't have time for me. I don't want you to have babies Aunt Lilly."

She hugged the little boy. "I will always have time for you little man."

"Okay Aunt Lilly." Then he went back to eating and stopped talking about anything like that. She spoke in general so maybe it didn't blow it completely.

Lilly looked at Scotty and he just didn't look happy. Hiding their relationship was her idea and was taking it's toll on him. So she got up and handed Sam to him. "I will be right back."

Lilly walked into Stillman's office and closed the door. "Need something Lil?"

"I have a question, hypothetical really. What if partners on a team got married? I know they cannot stay partners, but can they still work on the same team?"

He didn't look up or act surprised. "If you and Scotty get married then you can work on this team together. And sometimes you can even work together as partners, just keep it out of work. I don't want home problems brought to work."

She just looked at him. "You knew?"

He finally looked up. "I'm not deaf, dumb or blind. Yes Lil, I knew. Actually if you want the truth, everyone knows. You look at each other like the world could end as long as you are together. Yes Lil, anyone with half a brain knows."

She smiled. "Okay thanks Boss. By the way, are you busy Saturday?"

"No why?"

"Want to give me away at my wedding?"

"I would be honored."

"Thanks Boss. Oh and can we have a few days off next week?"

"Take the week, you have time built up and I don't want any lovesick newlyweds in my squad room."

"Thanks." She got up and walked out.

They all looked up as Lilly walked in. "Scotty, a private word please?"

He looked at Sam. "Go sit with Will and we will be right back."

"Okay Uncle Scotty."

They walked into storage and Scotty leaned against the wall. "What is it Lil?"

"I just went to tell Boss about us, but he knew. He said everyone knows, I guess they have known for sometime but just haven't said anything. Anyway he said he would give me away on Saturday and we can have the next week off. If you still want to marry me that is."

"Of course I want to marry you. Did you ask him about working together?"

"Yes, we can't be partners but we can work on the team and sometimes work together. He said just don't bring any problems from home into work."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Lil."

He watched as she took her ring off of her right hand and put it on her left. "I love you too." He kissed her again. "Just don't say anything until Trina is gone. I don't think she would put it in the article but if it's okay with you, I just want to make sure."

"That's fine Lil." They walked back to the break room and sat down.

Trina got up. "Okay Kat, it's your turn."

The women walked off.

**TBC**

_Review…..review…..two chapters left of this one…but I already have my new on in the works._


	8. Chapter 8: Kat's Interview

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 8: Kat's Interview**

Trina turned on her recorder. She was glad to be on her last interview but sad at the same time, she had so much fun with this group. But they are so close knit there was no way they would keep an outsider in the midst.

_Trina: "So you were the last one to join the team?"_

Kat: "Yes, I haven't been with them very long. Well as in the perspective of our long they have all been in homicide."

_Trina: "Did you ever get the feeling that Lilly might have seen you as a threat? I mean she was the only woman here until you came, well with the exception of the one that was here for a short time."_

Kat: "I have felt nothing but friendship from Lil. I met her before I joined homicide and she has been very nice to me."

_Trina: "You met them on a case, am I correct on that?"_

Kat: "I was on still in narcotics and was on a bust. I found something that belonged to a murder victim, a cold job. So I called Boss and he came to the scene, he brought Lilly and Scotty with him. So that is when I met them."

_Trina: "And did you see them after that?"_

Kat: "A time or two. Then I saw Nick with Boss one day and talked to him about the case. It was right after that he asked me to join homicide."

_Trina: "Let's talk about your team mates. I have asked everyone to do this, start with Will."_

Kat: "Well he has been here longer than any of us. If we need to go back to his rookie days, he is always ready to help in any way. He will take us to crime scenes and tell us how it was back in the day. And sometimes it's great working with him, I learn so much."

_Trina: "Okay, now Nick."_

Kat: "Oh well, he is mister let me see what I can get out of today. But he is a great detective and full of shit most of the time. He is easy to pick on so Scotty and Will take advantage of that and they double team him. But he will go through a mountain of paperwork, just let him sit at a desk. He hates dealing with some of the other departments, he just doesn't have the finesse to work people at times."

_Trina: "Now Lilly."_

Kat: "Well what is there to say about the first lady of homicide? She is the pattern of what every female cop strives for. Everyone hears about her when you first start out. Lilly Rush, the best detective in homicide. At first I thought it was bull but working with her, it's like nuts to keep up. Her mind runs at warp speed and just stay out of her way. Sometimes I think she doesn't even need us, she could do it alone. But she would never do this again without Scotty. He is not just the love of her life but also her best friend."

_Trina: "Now Scotty."_

Kat: "Mister I will mess it up if it's humanly possible. He is a great guy but sometimes he acts without thinking. He is getting better, we tell him he is growing up. He totally worships the ground that Lilly walks on. I like to do interviews with him when it's older ladies, they will tell that cute face anything. Some of the older women would sell out a family member if Scotty asked them to."

_Trina: "So everyone works together but Lilly and Scotty are partners?"_

Kat: "They were partners, back when there were partners. We all just work together now, no real partners anymore. This is a team and so much like a family. We have our spats but like a family we make up eventually. They know I'm a single mom and they will help out from time to time or just go as far as making sure I get out of here on time for something. I love these guys."

Trina turned off the recorder. "I have to say this has been great but I'm also a bit sad it's over. This group is the best."

Kat nodded in understanding. "I'm lucky to be here, and I'm glad I took the offer to join them. This is a great group to work with. And it keeps getting better the longer we are together."

Trina stood up. "Well thanks for sitting down with me. Now comes the tough part, actually writing the article."

"You aren't including any of the stuff about Lil and Scotty are you? You know the relationship stuff?"

"No, that is their secret to tell. But I am including Sam in the article, I mean he is adorable. I won't tell everything he said, I won't break their trust."

"Thanks for that. It's hard for Lilly to trust anyone, she must see something in you."

Trina smiled. "I'm glad, she is a special person to me. I wouldn't be here today if it were not for Lilly, now that is going in the article."

They stood up and walked toward the door. Everyone looked hard at work, the guys on files and Lilly on the phone. Sam was on Lilly's lap coloring in his book. They walked out of the conference room. Kat went back to her office and Trina walked toward Stillman's office. 

He motioned for her to come in. "I'm done Boss, I want to thank you for this. It's not everyday someone gets their dream assignment, sometimes it never happens."

"Come and visit us again sometime. You are welcome anytime."

"Thanks Boss." She walked out in the main squad room and looked around. Lilly was off of the phone and talking to Sam. "I just want to thank you guys for talking to me. The article will be in on Monday, any luck and we will get front page.

Lilly got up. "Scotty, that was Allie on the phone and she wants me to drop Sam off. Do you want to go with me?"

He laughed. "Lil, we brought my car today."

"Well I guess you have to go." She looked around. "We are taking Sam home, anyone want to go to Jones' tonight?"

Will looked up. "I'm in."

Nick and Kat both answered that they were in and then Lilly looked at Trina. "You are over 21, right?"

"Yes Lilly, I'm over 21. Why?"

"Join us at Jones' Tavern tonight? It's kind of a cop hangout but you can come too, after all you are friend of cops."

"That would be great, thanks. What time should I meet you guys there?"

Kat looked over at her. "Just go with me, I'm leaving in a few minutes. I need to check on my daughter before I go, so you can just go by my mom's with me."

"Oh I don't want to impose."

"Don't be silly, my daughter will love it."

That evening they were all at Jones' Tavern except for Lilly and Scotty. Trina looked at the others. "Maybe they changed their minds."

Will shook his head. "Not a chance, they love this place. When Scotty was still dating Elyssa, she died so don't mention her to him. Anyway that was when Lil was dating Kite, the four of them came here together. Lil and Elyssa actually sat together and laughed the whole time."

"So at one time they double dated with others?"

Nick nodded. "Kind of, they came in separate cars but they always sat together."

The door opened and they looked up to see Scotty and Lilly walk in. She sat down by Trina. "Sorry it took us so long, we had to talk to Mike and Allie about the upcoming birthday parties. Sam will be 3 on Friday and Mikey will be 8 on Saturday."

Kat looked at Lilly. "So that is the thing you were talking about on the phone earlier. The Saturday thing, you talked about timing of the parties and everything."

Lilly looked at Scotty and he smiled. "Yep that must have been it. Got a lot going on this weekend."

Nick laughed. "Well Boss does too. I asked him if he wanted to do something on Saturday and he said he is busy. Anybody know what he is doing?"

Lilly looked up quickly. "No, don't know anything about it." They all knew she was lying.

They drank and talked for awhile. 

When Lilly and Scotty got in his car so they could go home, he leaned over and kissed her. "They will be mad if we don't invite them."

"I know but I wanted to wait until Trina was done. We will talk to them tomorrow, getting married wouldn't be the same without the entire family there."

"Let's go home baby."

**TBC**

_Review…one chapter left….just one…that is it…..only one…..did I mention just one chapter left?? But I am already working on a new story._


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding and Article

_Disclaimer: I do not own them…at all…zip….nada_

_**FINAL CHAPTER!! ENJOY!!**_

**Chapter 9: Wedding and Article**

Lilly woke up on Saturday morning and stretched, then she nudged Scotty. "Wake up honey."

He looked up at her and smiled. "A whole week off, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we will be newlyweds. We can lock the door and pretend we are not home."

"And what will we be doing?"

She smiled and hit Scotty with her pillow. "We will be newlyweds, what do you think we will be doing?"

He pulled her back down on the bed. "Maybe some of what we have been doing for months? Except now we will be married, so I can call you Valens. Well at home I can call you Valens."

"What are you going to call me at work, ball and chain or the old lady?"

"At work you will still be Rush, right?"

She smiled and kissed him. "No, at work I will be Lilly Valens." He started kissing her and when he got to her neck she knew there was no ignoring the sensation building up inside of her body. "I love you Scotty, but I have to get ready."

"Why so early?"

"Allie is coming to get me, we are going shopping, to lunch and then getting ready at her house."

"I won't see you all day?"

"No, we are getting married tonight Scotty. Allie thought it would be a good idea if you didn't see me until the wedding. She wanted me to come last night, but I haven't slept alone in so long." She didn't say anything else. Sometimes the thought of being without Scotty still made her emotional.

"Well if I can't see you all day, then I say you owe me some time now." And he started kissing her breasts and she was a goner. He could have anything he wanted when he did that, and he knew it. So she laid there until it got to be too much to handle. She flipped him over and it put her on top.

She started kissing down his chest, his stomach and when she got down further she licked him. Then she felt his strong arms pull her back up. "What's wrong Scotty?"

He laid her down and after sliding on a condom he positioned himself on top of her. "Nothing is wrong, but I'm not going to be with you all day. I just need to feel you right now, all of you Lil."

When he slid into her she smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Scotty this has become like breathing to me, very necessary."

He started moving inside of her and she screamed for him to move faster, so he did. But when he felt close to release he put his hands on each side of her face. She saw the tears in his eyes and the love shining through them. Those beautiful eyes, she fell in love with them first. They rarely had eye contact when they came but this time she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He moved deep and slow. "Oh Lil, baby I love you so much."

Then it happened, she started crying when they came. He looked concerned but didn't pull out. He kissed her and then whispered. "What's wrong Lil?"

"Nothing is wrong, everything is so right. This is my dream. Every time we make love it's like I fall in love with you all over again. I'm sorry, we should have been married by now."

"We are getting married tonight, and then we will be together for the rest of our lives." He pulled out of her and after getting rid of the condom he held out his hand to her. "Go get in the shower, I will fix some coffee and breakfast."

"Take a shower with me then we can fix coffee and breakfast together." By the time they got out of the shower the had made love again. Scotty started coffee while she got dressed, then he got dressed when she came in the kitchen. He told her he didn't trust himself alone with her again.

The women sat at the lunch and talked about the plans for the day. Trina smiled at Lilly. "I'm so excited about tonight, thank you for including me."

Lilly smiled. "The article is done, right?"

"Yes but I wouldn't write anything without your permission anyway. I get the feeling that trust is hard for you, I would never do anything to break that trust."

Kat looked at the head of the table toward Lilly. "So the two of you actually thought we didn't know anything?"

"Well yes actually we did think that. We were good about hiding it at work."

"Let me see. Looking at him like he hung the moon, touching him every time you walked passed him and ducking into the alley to make out. Yep I can see you were hiding it real good."

Lilly smiled and then looked over at Kat. "So what made you sure you were right?"

"You should never leave a kid alone with adults that might ask questions. Sam told us everything, even that he couldn't sleep in Uncle Scotty's bed anymore because Aunt Lilly did."

Lilly's face turned red. "He did not."

Trina smiled. 'Oh yes he did, along with a few other details. Said the two of you kiss all the time and its gross."

Lilly looked at Allie and she shrugged her shoulders. "At that age they tell everything they know. I mean we thought the two of you were just friends and then he came home and told us about the new sleeping arrangements at his Uncle Scotty's place. Got to say, we were floored."

Lilly laughed. "And I want a little one just like him."

Kat laughed. "You have one, his name is Scotty." All the women laughed at that one.

When the women arrived at the church Stillman was there.

He looked at Lilly and smiled. "I'm thrilled to be walking you down the aisle today Lil. To see you finally admit in front of everyone that you love Scotty, we have seen it all along."

She laughed. "Yes I found out, everyone knew."

He pulled her aside from the group. "Before you get dressed, I wanted to give you something." He pulled out a long jewelry box. "This is just something to commemorate the special times in your life and we can add to it as you go through life."

She opened the box to see a charm bracelet with some charms on it. "Thanks Boss, this is so sweet of you. So what are the charms on it?"

He picked up the bracelet. "Here is one from when you joined homicide, this one is when you opened the cold jobs for the first time, from when you were first partnered with Scotty and your wedding date."

She stretched up to the side of Stillman's face. "Thanks so much, I love you dad." Then she walked off toward the bride's room. She didn't stop to see the tears of joy that ran from his eyes.

When Lilly was dressed the women stepped back and looked. Kat smiled. "You look amazing Lil, he is going to faint when he sees you."

Lilly handed the bracelet to Kat. "Will you put this on me? I want to wear it, this was a gift from

Boss."

Kat smiled. "That man out there loves you like his own daughter, even I can see that."

Stillman knocked on the door of the bride's room and Trina opened it. "Oh hey Boss, come on in she is ready to go down the aisle." He came in holding on to Sam's hand.

"This little guy they tell me is supposed to go with us."

Sam looked over at Lilly. "Are you nervous Aunt Lilly?"

"Yes a little, why?"

"Cause Uncle Scotty said he's not and daddy started laughing when started dropping things."

Allie went to the door. "Well let's not keep the groom waiting any longer. He is going to flip when he sees how beautiful you look in that dress."

Lilly laughed. "Not that he actually sees me in a dress at all."

They got to the door of the sanctuary and Boss leaned down to Lilly. "We invited a few people that are friends. Some from your most important cases are here, including the mother from your first case."

"Thanks Boss, that was sweet of you."

Sam got in front just as he had been told to do. Trina was behind him, Kat behind her and Allie next. Nadia was behind Lilly carrying the train of her beautiful gown. Sam nodded to Scotty's nephews at the door so they could open the doors. Lilly and Stillman stayed out of sight of the doors, they wanted Scotty to see her last.

The music started and the men watched as the women came in. Then everyone stood up and Scotty watched as Lilly appeared at the doors with their Boss and then he felt his knees giving out. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe it was actually her. He grabbed Mike's arm, so Mike held his brother up.

When they got to the front Stillman stood between them until the minister asked the question. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Stillman answered. "I do." Then raised Lilly's veil and kissed her on the cheek. He placed Lilly's hand in Scotty's hand and went back to sit where Lilly asked him to sit. In the father's seat of the bride's side. She had asked Nadia to sit beside him, so she had sat down there when they came in.

The minister smiled at Lilly and Scotty. "I can see in the two of you the perfect pair to become one together in marriage. Lilly and Scotty have written their own vows for today. So if you are ready Lilly and Scotty.

She went first. "Scotty Valens, I didn't think we would even be friends when we first met. But then I realized you were someone I could trust, just one time of you apologizing when you were wrong. I knew then that you were someone I could be good friends with. Then every time I looked at your eyes, I fell deeper in. You were my partner, friend, then my best friend, my confidante and my lover. I promise to love you and cherish you until the day I die."

Scotty had to clear his throat to speak. "Lilly Rush, I got the one girl in the joint and I didn't want to like you. But you laughed at things I would tell you and I loved the sound of your laughter. I knew where I stood with you because of your honesty, and I loved that too. You were my partner, my friend and then my best friend. I almost lost you twice but never again. You are my confidante and my lover, the absolute love of my life. I promise to love you and cherish you until the day I die. I love you so much Lilly."

After they did the rings and Scotty kissed her. The minister smiled as he announced. "I would like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Scotty Valens." Everyone clapped as they walked down the aisle.

The reception was a total surprise to Lilly. Scotty and his family had set it up at a friend's restaurant party room. They ate, drank and danced. But then Lilly leaned over to Scotty. "Hey babe, I'm tired and I just really want to be alone with you right now."

So he stood up and took her by the hand. "Let's go home baby." They said their goodnights and thanked everyone for coming. Then they went home.

All weekend they rarely left the bed. Then on Monday morning Lilly was getting out of bed when an arm reached out and pulled her back. "Where are you going?"

"To fix some coffee and get the paper, we want to read our article don't we?"

"Okay, but don't stay away too long Mrs. Valens." She smiled at hearing him say that again.

Lilly went in and made the coffee and then opened the door to get the paper. She went in and after Scotty sat up in bed she sat between his legs with her back to his chest. They went through the paper until they saw the article. "Okay Lil, you read it."

_**Philadelphia Cold Case Squad, Justice Is Served**_

_**By: Trina Collins**_

_In the Philly PD there is a department known as the cold case squad, but few people take the time to really know this wonderful group of detectives. I was lucky enough to get to spend a few days with them. It's a group of friends made up of different genders, races and backgrounds but yet they have become a family._

_The squad was started in 2003 by Detective Lilly Rush and her partner at the time Detective Chris Lassing. She was helped out by Detectives Will Jeffries and Nick Vera, but they were still on the line._

_In 2003 when Detective Lassing left homicide, Detective Rush got a new partner. Detective Scotty Valens came from West to join her in the cold case squad. After working a few cases with them, Detectives Jeffries and Vera joined on a permanent bases._

_In 2005 they were joined by Detective Kat Miller from Narcotics. I asked Detective Rush about working with Detective Miller, and I quote. "She is great, someone to stand up for me against the guys." In talking to everyone they said they consider Detective Rush to be the leader of the squad, except for Detective Rush. She said it was Detective Jeffries. But they all have a very deep respect for each other._

_One thing I now understand from talking to them that a case going cold sometimes makes it easier to solve and sometimes makes it harder. This group has solved murders that were 70 or more years old. They are dedicated and they are good at what they do. It's this dedication that gives the squad a 100 solve rate, no one can do better than that. They all said they are not satisfied until they get to write CLOSED on the box and put it in the closed file storage. This group will dig until the answer is found._

_They have within the squad saved each other's lives, picked each up and dusted them off to go on another day. They eat breakfast together, lunch together and sometimes work so late that it also becomes dinner together. No one goes home until they are satisfied for the day._

_I also got to meet the mascot of the squad, Sam Valens. He is the nephew of Detective Scotty Valens, they all love the little guy and he loves them. But I believe is favorite is Detective Rush, he calls her Aunt Lilly. So as tough as they can be, when he is around they can be very gentle with their little friend. Detective Miller who is a single mom said they are like that with her daughter and they all pitch in to help._

_If you feel like you did not get justice the first time around, you might want to drop in and talk to one of these detectives. The words of Detective Lilly Rush. "Everyone deserves justice." That is what they set out to deliver. _

_On a personal note I want to thank Lt. John Stillman commanding officer of the squad for being so gracious in giving me a personal space to interview each detective. I also want to say thank you to all of the detectives for answering my questions, inviting me to lunch and allowing me to share in your lives. I will never forget my time with this wonderful group of detectives._

When Lilly finished reading she wiped her eyes. "Wow, that was wonderful. Maybe we should send her a thank you note or something."

"Maybe for right now you should put the paper down, turn around and pay some attention to your husband."

She got off of the bed. "Oh I almost forgot, I got you a gift. I meant to give it to you right after the wedding, but I got a bit sidetracked when we got home." She pulled a box out of her drawer and handed it to him.

It was a chain with a pendant on it. Two clasped hands and under the hands it said _Lilly and Scotty_ and the date of their wedding. He put it on his neck. "Thank you sweetheart. I got you something too."

He pulled a small box out of the drawer of the bedside table. It was a charm for her bracelet and it said _Love always, Scotty _and the date of their wedding. "This is perfect for my bracelet."

"I was with Boss when he got the bracelet, so I got a charm for it too. He loves you very much Lil, he told me what would happen to me if I ever hurt you."

He pulled her down on the bed and she giggled when he started kissing her face. Then she got serious. "I love you so much Scotty Valens."

"And Lilly Valens, I love you more than you know." No more words were needed.

At the precinct the group had read the paper and then Nick picked up the phone. "Let's call Lil and Scotty to see if they saw the article."

Kat smacked him on the head and Will pulled the phone out of his hands. Will laughed. "They have been married for 2 days brother, they aren't worried about us or that article. Leave them alone."

"Well they have lived together for months, what do you think they are doing."

Stillman walked up behind them and laughed. "With any luck, they are making me a grandpa. Now we have a case, let's get to storage."

**THE END**

_Review…it's over and done with. But when I get some actual work done I will be posting my other new story soon._


End file.
